


When it's cold out

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of snuggly fluff tryna keep it g on this one or T</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warmth comes in many rooms

Usually in beach city, their winters involved hardly any snow and pretty temperate conditions. But on this day in beach city, the roads were covered and the temperature was negative 2 degrees but that wouldn't stop the gems from sitting around the fire place and enjoying their shared warmth. "Oh my god its freezing in here!" Peridot muttered through her coat that tightly hugged her mouth, "well we domt exactly have heat in this room anymore since you used the heater on your robot" Steven managed to mouth out before tucking back into the giant blanket wrapped around the whole lot of gems sitting in a small huddle next to the fireplace that Peridot had constructed, Steven lot up and said "What if we go into mom's room and I make a heated room ro stay in for a while mabye we could have tv in there too!" Amythest whispered to pearl "Man its hella iffy and well what could it hurt other than... nothing?" "Yeah its probably best to go in there and stay anyways." The small huddle got up and they shuffled towards the direction of the temple door. The door sprung open to a massive fluffy pink room where everyone shuffled into and gawked at the sight, steven thought for a second and a giant pink couch appeared and next to it, a giant bin of comforters and pillows and other assorted comforting devices. As soon as they all plopped down onto the giant 10x10 futon a giant movie screen sized televison set appearedd and switched on to dogcopter 4, Peridot snuggled in next to Lapis and Steven they all fell asleep, wrapped into a blanket of warmth and protection.


	2. Hot Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We focus on jasper and Garnet, the tougher gems.

Garnet sat in the pit in the middle of the burning room, waiting for Jasper to get back with their drinks, because to them having alone time ment lava pit-hot tub time. Jasper plopped back down into the tub with their drinks in her hands, she handed Garnet her grape Sangarita, and Jasper sipped on her Tequila Sunrise. They conversated about what to do after the snow melts about the cluster and how th get their engineers to work together to build a drill capable of withstanding "up to 360 gigapascals of pressure and temperatures of 9800 degrees." When Jasper said "ahh lets just enjoy some time away from our friends and relax."


End file.
